


A Letter and a Flower

by QueennorKing



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Confession, Drabble, Fluff, Link Uses Sign Language, M/M, Mentions of canon character death, let these two boys fall in love, selective mute link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: Link gets a accidentally cryptic letter inviting him to Dragon Roost Island where Komali waits with a flower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there no content for these two? Why can't there be more fluff pieces with two boys falling in love?

When Link saw the mailbox dancing for his attention he didn’t imagine that it would be a short, yet cryptic message inviting him to Dragon Roost Island.

                Hello Link,

                ~~Can you come~~

                Please meet me ~~in~~ outside Dragon Roost Island. I have something I ~~really need~~ want to say, and something I want to give you.

There was a lot of crossed out lines and the letters were slightly jagged, as if the writer’s fingers were shaking when writing it, and they left their name out of it entirely. Link wondered if there was a mixup and if this was meant to be sent at all. But, obviously something was wrong, and one of the Rito might be in trouble. It could be Quill, maybe Medli, or Prince Komali. A shudder ran up his spine at that last thought. If Komali was in trouble…

Without a second thought he jumped onto the King of Red Lions (whom he affectionately nicknamed Red, even though he knew full well he was actually a King), the letter crumpled in his fist.

“What’s gotten that fire into your eyes?” Red asked, looking back at him.

Impatiently tucking the letter in his pocket, Link signed, “ _I have to get to Dragon Roost Island._ ”

Twisting his head back around, he said, “Say no more. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Eventually the cyclone settled them nearby Dragon Roost Island. Blinking away his dizziness, Link toppled into the shore and swam until his feet could touch the sand. Then, running as fast as his short ten-year old legs could take him, he dashed around the outskirts of the island, looking for the mystery sender.

The sun had begun to dip against the ocean, it looked like the waves were rocking it to sleep. A dye of reds and oranges were seeping into the deep blue sky. A cool breeze rolled off onto the land, the air smelled of salt and cold water.

He saw a figure standing against the skyline where he once awakened Medli as the Earth Sage. He screeched to a stop, digging his heels into the dirt, before turning to the Rito.

It was Prince Komali, turned away from him and staring off into the waves and with his hands in front of him. Link watched his shoulders rise and sag as he sighed. With disappointment in his posture, he turned around, his eyes cast down on the ground. In his hands was a freshly cut flower, it’s yellow petals were so pale they were almost white.

Link gave a shout and came running. Komali looked up and his face immediately lighted up. “Link!” Then he blanched, “L – Link!” He looked wildly back and forth between Link and his flower before stashing it behind his back.

The Hylian slowed, giving a curious glance at his hiding arms before giving the prince his full attention. “ _Did you send the letter_?” He signed.

A deep blush began to creep on the Rito’s cheeks as he glanced away. Suddenly all the courage he was gaining every day was wavering. Doubts rang in his head, but looking back at Link’s open, concerned face gave resolved his confidence. This was the boy that gave him the strength to fly.

Finally, he nodded, still holding the flower behind his back. “Yeah, it was me.”

Link gave him a confused pout before looking around as if trouble was about to jump out at them. When nothing happened he arched a brow at the prince. As much as he liked having an excuse to come visit, he actually thought someone was in danger, and those thoughts were clear on his face.

Komali smiled and chuckled weakly. “No one’s in trouble, Link. Why would you think that?”

Pursing his lips, Link pulled the letter out of his pocket and smoothed it out before handing it to the prince. Taking one hand from behind his back, Komali toom a second to look at it before his eyes bugged out of his head.

“I – No!” He choked, “This isn’t the one I meant to send!” He pressed it to his chest, looking from the grass to Link. “I – I’m so sorry. No wonder you thought something bad happened.” Sighing, he slapped the paper to his face and groaned.

Then a pearly, hearty sound lifted from Link’s lips. Komali peaked out from the crinkled paper to watch Link laugh. A wobbly smile tilted his lips as he wondered if this was the first time he heard him laugh. When the boy finally finished he signed, “ _I thought that might have been the case_.” Then, “ _Glad to see nothings wrong_.”

“Yeah, well.” He cleared his throat while he passed the letter back. “I still have something I wanted to say to you. And to give.” He added with a blush.

When Link nodded, he took a deep breath and gathered his courage. “Link, I know that…” He breathed through his nose when he heard his voice tremble. Remembering Link’s laugh, he spoke again and it was gone. “I know that you’re on this big mission. You and Medli, and other people, like your friend Tetra…” He glanced away, “And… there are times when I think about it and wonder if there’s going to be a time when you… when you won’t come back.”

Link felt his face fall. He stretched his hand to Komali, who caught it and held on, to both of their surprise.

The prince looked back up to meet Link’s eyes. “And then I remember all the times I didn’t tell grandmother and mother how much they meant to me. And I… I…” His cheeks were red again, he could feel them burn. But he had to be brave, if just this once. Slowly, he pulled the flower from behind his back.

“And I just wanted to say…. Thank you, Link. You gave me the courage I needed to get my wings, and you’re so brave and amazing, and – andIthinkI _reallyreally_ likeyou.” The last bit was forced out in one breath, but he forced to keep his eyes open as he pushed the flower into Link’s chest.

There was a beat of silence as Link blinked in surprise. Komali could feel his feathers shaking and he was one step from fleeing, but before he could pull away Link’s fingers intertwined with his and squeezed. The prince stared at their hands before looking back at Link’s blushing face. Smiling, he took the flower and sniffed it before tucking it behind his ear and signing, “ _Pretty. Thank you_.”

He gulped and couldn’t stop his stuttering lips from saying, “ _You’re_ pretty.” And though his mind screamed at him to take it back before he scared Link into running off, his throat caught on the lie.

Link grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, blushing harder. “ _You’re pretty too_.” He signed. Then he leaned in and gave Komali a peck on the cheek. He thought his head would explode from all the heat in his cheeks. Then, Link signed, “ _I think I like you too_.”

A very unmanly squawk bubbled up from his throat. “Really?” He asked breathlessly, a shocked grin spreading on his face. When the other boy nodded, he whooped. “Goddesses!” Then he keeled over and clutched at his heart. “I thought you’d never want to talk to me again. I got so nervous.”

Link was laughing again, then he leaned over and grabbed Komali’s hands and squeezed them. But a shadow fell over his face, like the sun as it set lower and lower on the horizon.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Releasing his hands, Link signed, “ _I still have to go_.” He frowned heavily and spelled out. “ _Ganon_.”

The prince felt his face darken too. Link had told him and Medli about the evil man when he had visited for a night. It sent goosebumps up and down his arms every time he thought about it, every time he remembered the quick profile he saw when he rescued Link and Tetra from the Forsaken Fortress. And Link had to fight him to save the world, and he wasn’t much older than he was.

“I know.” He whispered, “You’re really brave, you know? I’m still working on my confidence, but you…” He sighed, staring at the ground. Then, gave Link a smile. “I know you’ll come back. Maybe, if you want to just rest one day there’s a spot I know that we can visit.”

Link’s face lit up. “ _Like a date_?”

Komali’s cheeks were red again, but he didn’t care. “Yeah, like a date.”

The boy pursed his lips and put his chin on his hands as if here were debating it but knocked it off when Komali laughed and gave him a gentle push. He nodded, grinning happily, but then frowned at the rising moon.

“Already?” He sighed, his shoulders drooping when Link nodded again.

Then Link’s fingers brushed against the flower tucked behind his ear and gave Komali another quick kiss on the cheek. “ _I’ll be back. Promise_.”

The prince caught his hands and gave them a squeeze. “I know you will.”

And when he watched the red boat disappear over the horizon, he touched the cheek where Link had kissed him.


End file.
